Universal Law of Bromance
by ejo
Summary: Collection of yaoi drabbles concerning Ruka Nogi. #2. It's okay for two dudes to sleep together on the same bed. As long as there's a pillow between them and both are fully clothed.
1. Natsume & Ruka

**Universal Law of Bromance**

**Summary: **A dude must make efforts to provide his fellow dude with protection.

**Author's Note:** Alice Academy is an all boy's school. Girls/Females do not exist in this story.

.

.

Act One: Natsume & Ruka

.

.

"Don't leave." His blond friend pleaded as his cerulean eyes made contact with his friend's red ones. They sat down under a tree that had been rooted ever since Alice Academy was established. They had been together ever since they were eight. Now that they were sixteen, they were still together. As friends, of course.

"Ruka," He called nonchalantly. His blank expression caught Ruka's sight, making him tear a bit. "I can't always be by your side." His hand landed softly on Ruka's cheek, caressing him to lessen the tension that filled in the air.

"Don't go," He appealed one more time. He had a bad feeling about this. He could feel his stomach doing summersaults. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Natsume scoffed. "You _always_ have a bad feeling whenever I do my missions," He commented. "This will be the same like the previous missions. You should stop worrying for a change."

His eyes looked downcast. All he ever wanted to do for him was to take care of him and protect him. "I can't, Natsume." His fists curled into a ball. He looked up to him and held his shoulders tightly, letting the raven-haired boy gave out a groan. With a dominative tone, he said, "Let me do your missions!"

Natsume's blank expression turned into a horrified one. He slapped his friend's hands away and rose from his spot. With his back facing Ruka, he promised before he leaving, "I'll always come back to you." In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from Ruka's sight.

"Come back to me _alive_." He prayed.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock on Ruka's door. It was already one o'clock in the morning but he managed to get up fast. He knew who it was. After all, there was only one person who would visit Ruka this late. Natsume.<p>

He tore open the door and was surprised to see his friend covered in bruises. You would notice that fatigue was swelling up already. Burn marks covered his bare skin while weapon marks were traced on his face.

"Natsume!" He cried in panic as he placed the boy's arm on his shoulder and half dragged and half carried him all the way to his bed. He gently laid him, putting a pillow onto his head.

He launched toward the bathroom and grabbed a couple of bandages,a towel soaked in cold water and bottles of painkiller. This kind of incident happened often to both of them. It somehow became a usual occurrence.

Ruka observed Natsume's uncomfortable expression etched on his face. He swallowed. He unbuttoned his shirt and wiped the bleeding wounds. He studied his body carefully as his hand made way to Natsume's chest. He noticed a couple of fading scars on his chest. It was his first time seeing those and it frightened him deeply.

"Natsume," He whispered, hoping his buddy would come to his senses. "Drink this." He poured a bottle of painkiller in Natsume's mouth but it did no good, considering the liquid just flowed out. He had no choice. He drank the liquid but careful enough not to swallow it. He planted his lips onto Natsume's and transferred it.

_It worked on movies, so why not in real life?_, he thought. He wiped the dripping liquid from his mouth and concentrated on his friend more. He saw him shifted on the sheets and he heave out a relieved sigh.

"I'll protect you." he swore to himself as he ran his fingers through Natsume's hair.

But he should have known better that promises are meant to be broken. Including his.

* * *

><p>The moment Natsume woke up, he found himself lying on Ruka's bed with nothing but sheets covered him. Ruka was nowhere to be found. When he tried to get up, he felt the pain on his stomach throbbed madly. Memories of last night's mission flashed back into his mind. The killings, the unexpected bomb awaiting him and being captured. Of course, he managed to get away but it was difficult.<p>

When he arrived on the school grounds, the first place that entered in his mind for him to recover was in Ruka's room.

"Ruka?" He called but no one answered back. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink but was stopped midway, when he heard a hurried pound on the door. He limped towards the door and opened it. A small physique was revealed behind the oak door. His light brown, spiky hair was combed scrappily but he still looked good. His brown orbs stared onto Natsume's red eyes. It was Koko.

"Natsume," He uttered as he panted. Sweat covered his face; it was as if he ran all the way to Ruka's room. "You need to hear this. It's about Ruka."

Like a reflex action when he heard Ruka's name, he jumped on his spot and shot an intense stare at Koko. "What happened?"

"He got transferred to the Dangerous Ability class and you got kicked out." He told him. The news struck Natsume. He felt his body stiffened and turned numb. It can't be. He wouldn't. He can't. He shouldn't.

He couldn't let Ruka do those dangerous things for him. After all, he did those missions for him to be safe from the grasp of Persona's and the Elementary School Principal's. He knew they had been eyeing him years ago along with him, but he joined that class for Ruka. For him _not_ to be recruited. For him to be _away_ from danger.

Now, all his efforts were put to waste.

"Ruka." He whispered.

He pushed Koko out of the way, making him fall flat on the ground. He didn't muster an apology; his mind was solely focused on Ruka alone. He knew that there was only one thing left for him to do. He ran through a hallway that had always been familiar to him—the hallway that led to the Dangerous Ability class. As soon as he spotted the door, he kicked it open and walked in.

All eyes were on him. He felt their piercing stares at his body.

The problem was: Ruka was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" He hissed through his teeth as he shot a deadly glare at Persona's direction.

Bits of light could barely enter the room, curtains covered the sunlight that kept on creeping inside the room. It was _almost_ pitched black inside, if it weren't for the candles glowing all over the place.

Persona's lips formed a sly smile. As if he was anticipating for this moment a long time ago.

"You don't have to know."

Natsume's eyebrows crossed. His narrowed his eyes onto him but was wary that several Dangerous Ability students were slowly surrounding him. "Why?" He questioned as he conjured a fireball.

"Because you'll be dead soon." He slowly removed his mask and snapped his fingers.

A body fell over to the ground, bruises marked on his bare skin. He was grasping for air, but his lungs failed him. And it wasn't Persona.

* * *

><p>Tears found its way to his eyes. He couldn't believe on what he heard. It was impossible.<p>

"S-Stop lying."

Students backed away from him. They saw him turned pale as he said those words. They pitied him, knowing he couldn't do a single thing.

He saw his body lying cold and motionless on the floor. He was dead. He bit his lower lip as the image of Natsume's dead body sunk into his mind. He looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping, the difference was: he was not breathing anymore.

He knelt next to the body and gave it a jerk. "Hey," He called. "Natsume, wake up." The body remained unmoved. It was to be expected but he didn't take it quite easily.

"You promised you'll come back to me," He roared as he kept on yanking Natsume's arm. "You promised!"

His promise is dead and so is the avower.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Koko & Ruka

**Universal Law of Bromance**

**Summary: **It's okay for two dudes to sleep together on the same bed. As long as there's a pillow between them and both are fully clothed.

**Author's Note:** Alice Academy is an all-boy's school. Girls/Females do not exist in this story. For the final day of the House Cup. Dedicated to all the teams!

.

.

Act Two: Koko & Ruka

.

.

Two months had passed since Natsume's death, some were shaken with his death while some remained calm. It became a proof that the academy wasn't safe as it was before. The cause of his death was unknown however the students speculated that it had to do with the Anti-Alice Organization but Ruka Nogi knew better.

He knew it had to do with the Academy itself but he couldn't prove it.

He needed evidence but he lacked it.

"Are you okay, Ruka?" Koko rested his hands on Ruka's forehead to check his temperature. "You look tense."

"I-I'm okay, Koko."

Koko pursed his lips. "Ya know," He said in his kansai dialect. "Ya need to get over him."

Ruka gave out a small smile. "I should."

Koko's lip formed a wide grin and he ruffled Ruka's hair. Ruka laughed and attempted to do the same to him but failed miserably. "I miss the old Ruka." Ruka paused and regained his composure again. The brown-haired lad looked at him and studied Ruka's expression. His eyes trailed to his cerulean eyes then to his perfectly pointed nose and then to his pinkish lips. He unconsciously licked his lower lip in the process.

"Ruka," he called seductively, making Ruka gawk at him, much to Koko's pleasure. "Maybe you need some time to cool off your head. Let's do the usual things we used to do," he leaned his forehead to his. "Like taking a bath together—"

Ruka pushed him a bit. "Dude, that happened back when we were three years old."

"So? Who cares?" Koko paused. "Where was I? Oh, yeah! Then watch movies together, eat junkies, sleep together, play UNO, cha—" He looked at Ruka who stared at the other side. Koko felt a strong pang inside his chest. All those suggestions he had for Ruka, the blonde had been thinking of another—Natsume.

He couldn't blame him. Natsume was a young, handsome man and every guy wanted him in their beds. Ruka was lucky enough to be his best friend and had managed to shoo all those who had been seducing the raven-haired boy. Ever since Natsume came to the Academy, Koko started to lose Ruka.

"It's okay." Koko blurted, cutting Ruka's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's fine by me," Koko mustered a smile. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

Ruka caught Koko's hidden façade. He felt guilty not listening to his friend. Natsume wasn't his only friend, he had Koko and a few others—and he can't lose another. Not Koko. Not him. The blonde shook his head softly. "I'll accept the offer, Koko."

Koko grinned widely. His cheeks almost stretched up to his ears. "Awesome!" He hugged Ruka tightly and gave him a pat on the back. For a moment there, he thought that he was going to decline.

"So my place tonight?"

* * *

><p>Koko had prepared everything beforehand. The DVDs were all lined up in one corner composing of action films, comedies, cartoons, horror and worst of them all, romance; the bed sheet had been replaced with another one and card games rested on the side table. Everything was perfect.<p>

He took a mouthful of popcorn and shoved it inside his mouth. The oil was stuck on his fingers but he wiped it with his pajamas. His eyes landed on his piggy slippers which Ruka gave to him on his 14th birthday. He had been taking good care of the presents that the blond had given him.

_Knock!_

The sudden thump against the door caused Koko to jump on his spot. He dusted his bottoms and headed to the door. He tore open it and smiled grandly. He opened his arms wide and let Ruka enter his _humble_ abode. Surrounded by expensive gadgets and furniture, Ruka felt out of place inside Koko's room. He knew that Koko was from a rich family but he didn't expect the lad to bring those _riches_ with him here.

Ruka wore a very thin shirt which caused his nipples to be visible, causing Koko to slap himself mentally to chase away his idiotic thoughts. The young brown-haired lad gestured his friend to sit on his bed while he prepares a drink for both of them.

Ruka made himself comfortable. He took one of Koko's pillows and trudged it between his legs. He glanced at his side table and saw a couple of photos of him and Koko smiling happily back when they were six.

Koko returned with two glasses of lemonade. He sat beside Ruka and took a sip on his own drink. He tried to avoid Ruka's gaze out of spite.

"Wanna watch 'Troy'?" Koko asked. "I heard they showed Pitt's butt there."

Ruka smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"How about 'Lion King'?" Koko suggested.

Ruka couldn't say no to that. Koko knew Ruka likes animals, he would surely enjoy that.

* * *

><p>Koko laughed so loud that he almost rolled on the floor. "Man!" He slapped Ruka's back, making the latter wince. "I can't believe you still cry every time the scene of Mufasa's death."<p>

"S-Shut up!" Ruka spat as he attempted to punch Koko's chest. The blond slipped but Koko managed to catch him. Koko's hands were wrapped around the blond while Ruka's hands rested on the brown-haired lad's shoulders. Ruka's heavy breathing was heard in the room which cut Koko's thoughts.

"Sorry," was all that came from the blushing brown-haired boy.

"It's okay," Ruka assured, his eyes darting away from his friend.

Koko glanced at the clock before saying. "Hey, it's late already. We should go to sleep now."

Ruka gulped and nodded.

Koko fixed the bed for the two of them. He brought another blanket just in case Ruka gets cold from the room temperature. Ruka took the left side of the bed while Koko occupied the right side. Between them was a long, cylindrical pillow.

As soon as Koko closed the lights, everything went silent. Not until Ruka Nogi decided to break it.

"Hey Koko," he called.

He felt Koko shifted on his spot. "What?"

"You used to be afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Silence. "Yeah." Even though it was pitch black, Ruka felt that Koko was staring right at him. "But I've overcome it."

"Uh, when?" The blond asked.

Koko stayed silent. _'It was when you were with Natsume. You were heading straight to darkness, I needed to overcome that fear to get you back.'_

"Koko?"

Koko stayed silent, hoping Ruka would believe that he had fallen asleep already.

"Good night, Koko." Ruka muttered. He changed his position, making his back face Koko. The brown-haired boy continued to stare and reminisce with the past he had with him. He reached out his hand to touch Ruka's back but stopped midway. He hesitated. He was scared.

If Ruka knew, he wouldn't be spending his time with him. He didn't want to risk anything at the moment, he was satisfied being with him, even if they were separated by a pillow.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
